


Can't see

by DinoHolmes



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Boys Kissing, Cute, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoHolmes/pseuds/DinoHolmes
Summary: "Eds, seriously, give it back, I can't see shit without them"
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Can't see

"Eds, seriously, give it back, I can't see shit without them" Richie was sitting on his bed extending his hand to the blob that was Eddie silhouette, it all started as a joke, same as always, both of them exchanging curses and sarcastic comebacks when Eddie decided that taking Richie's glasses would be fun. It is fun, in a way, he literally can't see anything and just does a face trying to discern anything, Eddie just loved to watch it, mostly because he could make the face that, as Stan said "You look so in love that it hurts" without Richie seeing it, he doesn't need to be laughed at and destroy a long friendship like theirs.

"Eds?" Richie said, finding Eddie's arm and holding lightly "You really like having me utterly blind, never knew you were so kinky" he grinned at Eddie's shadow. "Fuck you, Richard" he muttered back, putting the glasses away from him. "We are using full names now? Charming" he said, he wouldn't admit but he quite like it to hear his name on Eddie's lips, his voice make it look like a prayer and oh he would like to listen again.

Eddie just watched him more closely, if he was insane enough we would say that he saw a blush on Richie cheeks and he just wanted to kiss him. Should he? He wanted to, but what would happen next? "Richie..." he murmured to him, catching his attention "What?" he answered, still trying to get his glasses, reaching for the blob in front of him. "I want to do something, but you need to stay still, God can you stop moving?" He slapped Richie hands away from him, puting on each side of his hips. "Kinky, I like it" he laughed at Eddie. His laughter died on his throat when he felt Eddie's weight on top of him, sitting on his lap "Eddie?" he wanted to pinch himself, he was totally dreaming, this can't be happening. "Shh, just shut up trashmouth" for a while they were just breathing each others air, lips almost touching and Richie cursed himself for being so blind, he really wanted to see Eddie's face right now. Richie hands massaged Eddie's thighs and stopping on his hips, holding so strongly that probably he would have bruises.

The thought alone made Eddie moan and harden even more in his pants, grinding on the bulge below him, "God Eds, can I kiss you, please?" he moaned, he really needed to feel Eddie, taste him, have him in every way possible. Eddie closed the gap between them, they kissed like it was the last time in their life, all tongue and teeth, moaning into each others mouths feeling their clothed erections sliding together.

Breaking from the kiss trying to get some oxygen back, Eddie reach on the nightstand and took Richie glasses, putting back into his face "Hello" he said, still flushed from their kissing "Oh... I really thought it was someone else, sorry Eds" Eddie did an outraged face "Oh yeah?" and tried to move from his lap, just to be pushed back on him "Okay sorry sorry" Richie apologized fast "It's just, I don't know what to do, I wanted this for so long" he admited, blushing a bright red that Eddie had to kiss him again "Maybe..." He grinded again on his lap "We can continue this?"  
"Oh yeah please" .

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is any mistakes, english is not my first language.


End file.
